1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for a vehicle, and a control device and method for the transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electronically controlled continuously variable transmission (ECVT) adjusts a gear ratio irrespective of engine speed (see, for example, JP-A-2004-19740). Therefore, ECVTs are widely used in vehicles such as scooters.
An ECVT includes a gear ratio change motor for changing the gear ratio between input and output shafts. In general, the gear ratio change motor is driven by applying a pulse voltage with a view to reducing power loss.
Vehicles having a conventional ECVT, however, may give gear ratio change shocks at gear ratio changes and thus provide poor drivability. For example, where a driving source unit including the ECVT is directly attached to a vehicle body frame so as to be pivotable, gear ratio change shocks are particularly easily transmitted to the rider, which further deteriorates drivability.